In today's world, enterprises often serve as hosts to visitors, for example, vendors, partners, clients, members, colleagues, students, etc., for any of a variety of purposes. These guests often desire to access the Internet or another network (e.g., the networks of their own enterprises) using their mobile user devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, notebook computers, telephones, Blackberry™ brand devices, PCS devices, personal digital assistance (PDAs), etc. Thus, host enterprises often provide guests access to network resources through the host enterprise's network. As used herein, enterprises include, but are not limited to: companies; corporations; partnerships; sole proprietorships, other types of business entities; organizations; non-profit organizations; governmental bodies and/or agencies; educational institutions; other types of enterprises; and any suitable combination of the foregoing.
Providing guests access to network resources (e.g., a portion of the host network, the Internet, a guest enterprise network, etc.) often requires the use of dedicated hardware and/or software, and the installment and the maintenance of same. These dedicated solutions are not simple. Most require information technology (IT) support and/or the assistance of one or more administrators or receptionists. Thus, in order to provide guests with access to network resources, host enterprises typically incur the costs of dedicated hardware and/or software, IT support, and/or administrative assistance.